MENUDENCIAS
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre situaciones cotidianas, divertidas, embarazosas, frustrantes, historias que seguramente hemos vivido, protagonizadas por nuestars anime girls favoritas.


**¡Hola, hola! Me da gusto estar por acá con este nuevo proyecto que espero les guste.  
En esta nueva aventura, he decidido compartir con ustedes una serie de relatos sobre situaciones cotidianas, que no necesariamente tienen que ver con esas cosas románticas y cursilonas que disfruto tanto escribir.**

Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo e imaginando estas cosas.

**¡Feliz lectura!**

**:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :**

**Menudencias  
=1=**

Domingo, al fin domingo, no es que sea de esas personas que viven añorando el fin de semana, de esas que dicen "gracias a Dios que es viernes" o "¡ay no, otra vez lunes!" No, definitivamente no soy esa clase de persona, es sólo que he dormido un total de doce horas esta semana, entre los pendientes del trabajo, los problemas de la familia y mi ya bastante deteriorada vida personal, no he podido dormir más que dos o tres horas por noche.

Mi madre siempre me decía "Rei, estudia mucho, esfuérzate por ser la mejor." Lo que no me dijo, es que ser la mejor tenía un precio bastante alto, no tener tiempo libre, ni siquiera el necesario para reponer las energías que has invertido en tus actividades laborales. Ahora en vez de escuchar sus consejos, escucho sus reclamos porque casi no visito la casa de mis padres, pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero no, lo único que voy a hacer hoy es dormir, aunque he despertado muy temprano, quizá por la costumbre, pero no importa, tomaré el desayuno y volveré a la cama.

Listo, después de comer algo ligero, estoy de nuevo en cama, tengo tanto sueño… —hasta más tarde mundo… —digo para después arroparme entre las suaves sábanas.

El insistente timbre del teléfono me despierta, ¿cuánto habré dormido? ¡Maldita sea, solo llevaba dormida quince minutos, me pregunto por qué rayos no desconecté el teléfono.

—¡Bueno!—contesto notablemente molesta.

—¡Uy qué genio!, no me digas que estabas durmiendo, estoy afuera de tu edificio, toqué pero por más que insistí no recibí respuesta. —La voz de mi amiga Mina al otro lado de la línea, en vez de alegrarme me disgusta bastante.

—Para ser franca sí Mina, estaba dormida.

—Ya veo que olvidaste que hoy quedamos que te probarías el vestido para la boda de tu hermana Hotaru, todas las damas lo han hecho ya, solamente me faltas tú, y precisamente tú, me citaste hoy, sacrificando mi hermosa mañana de domingo para venir a trabajar. —Su tonito dramático me resulta fastidioso, aunque lo que ha dicho es cierto, yo la cité, de hecho, le rogué que viniera porque yo no podía otro día. Y sí, lo había olvidado, Mina no trabaja los domingos porque aprovecha para salir con alguno de sus galanes.

—Tienes razón, disculpa, sube, — digo mientras presiono el botón indicado para que abra la puerta del edificio—. Trataré deponerme algo visible.

—No te preocupes, no nos llevará mucho tiempo, sólo necesito que te midas el vestido para ver si hay que ajustarlo y si te gusta o deseas agregarle algo, te veo en dos minutos.

—Sí, te veo—. Cuelgo el teléfono y no puedo evitar resoplar. En verdad deseo que sea rápido, estoy muriendo de sueño, lo único que quiero es volver a la cama. Corro a mi habitación, recojo los jeans que dejé por el suelo la noche anterior y busco alguna blusita que no tenga que plancharse, desenredo mi cabello y listo, no pienso arreglarme más pues pretendo volver pronto a la cama.

Al parecer, a Minako nunca le enseñaron a tocar el timbre, normalmente soy bastante tolerante con sus modos, sin embargo, el exceso de sueño me ha vuelto más gruñona de lo normal. Abro la puerta con desgano y ahí está mi amiga con una espléndida sonrisa y un perfecto rostro libre de ojeras, lo que no puedo decir de mí.

—Pasa —le pido sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Nena, qué carita! En serio necesitas descansar, así que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas para que te deje dormir como un koala por lo que resta del día —me dice con tono condescendiente.

—Te lo agradeceré, no he dormido muy bien y en serio lo necesito —la miro casi suplicante.

El resultado fue atroz, bajé sin desearlo, casi una talla así que la prueba de mi vestido llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, cuando mi rubia amiga terminó de ajustar el vestido de ese tono rosado cursi que mi hermana escogió para sus damas, ya era casi medio día.

—Bueno, terminé, mientras no se te ocurra perder más peso, tu vestido de dama de honor estará listo a tiempo. Ahora cumpliré con mi palabra, me voy para que puedas dormir. —Me besa en la mejilla y se marcha.

—Gracias Mina, te debo una —le sonrío apenas.

—Luego pienso como cobrarte, ahora vete a dormir ya.

La puerta se cierra tras ella y yo me siento aliviada, al fin podré retomar la larga siesta programada para hoy, o eso creí. A penas Mina se ha ido. El timbre suena otra vez, veo a través de la mirilla de la puerta y es Amy, mi compañera de trabajo quien se encuentra del otro lado.

Me pasa por la mente ignorar su presencia afuera, pero seguramente, Amy se encontró con Mina y ella ya le habrá hecho saber que estoy en casa. Abro, Amy lleva consigo además de su ya conocido portafolio de piel blanco y negro, lo que parece ser dos cafés.

—Hola Rei, buen día, tal como acordamos, vine para que revisemos juntas las conciliaciones que quedaron pendientes el viernes, para tenerlas listas para la junta del consejo administrativo.

—Bienvenida, pasa por favor — ¡¿Cómo rayos lo olvidé?! Claro, no puedo admitir delante de ella que lo olvidé completamente, porque Amy es lo más cercano a la perfección, sabe todo, nunca se olvida de nada y siempre luce como salida de una revista para ejecutivos, incluso hoy a pesar de ser domingo, lleva puesto y traje sastre en color blanco y zapatos a juego—. Toma asiento, disculpa la facha.

—No te preocupes, es mejor que estés cómoda. Toma, te traje un café bien cargado para que te ayude a resistir la revisión —me dice extendiendo su mano para acercarme el vaso—, para más tarde he ordenado comida francesa de tu lugar predilecto, espero que no te moleste, es mi forma de agradecerte que aceptaras trabajar en domingo. —Tal como lo dije, perfección everywhere —. No era necesario, eres muy amable.

Trabajamos en las conciliaciones por tres horas y preparamos el informe financiero para la junta. A las tres en punto como lo prometió la comida francesa llega, así que dejamos el trabajo para comer y compartir un tiempo de refrigerio y descanso. Lo habría disfrutado más, pero el sueño seguía invadiendo todas mis células.

Cuando Amy se prepara para ir a casa, ya pasan de las 5:30, los párpados me pesan, me es muy difícil tener los ojos abiertos, casi puedo oír a mi cama llamarme desde la alcoba.

Dejaré el desorden para después, aprovecharé el tiempo descansando, ¡claro que sí! Desconecto el teléfono y busco mi celular para evitar que me despierten. Aterrorizada, veo 27 llamadas perdidas de Yaten, no esperaba que me llamase pues estando en su congreso o no sé qué sobre lo último en tecnología digital, yo no formo parte de la lista de prioridades de mi amorcito.

Mientras observo el aparato, entra la llamada número 28. —Hola Yaten, ¿estás bien?

—Hola, no me has visto en una semana ¿y me dices sólo hola?

—Yaten, no te pongas dramático que no te va, me preocupé al ver tus 27 llamadas. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué tal Singapur? ¿Tu congreso ese estuvo bien?

—Si te refieres al **_Broadcast Asia, _**estuvo bien, pero no lo suficiente como para alejarme de ti. Recordé que te debía un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate y vine dispuesto a pagar mi deuda— ¿escuché bien? ¿Dijo vine?

—Ábreme estoy afuera —sí, dijo vine, y ¡vino!

Presiono el botón para luego correr a buscar algo de maquillaje, un poco de máscara para pestañas brillo labial y… perfecto. Así nada más.

No nos quedamos ni diez minutos en mi departamento, salimos a pasear en moto, Yaten las ama y yo amo como luce en esa ropa de cuero.

Fuimos directo a mi heladería predilecta, para disfrutar de un delicioso helado, para después recorrer la bahía de Tokio a toda velocidad.

Llego a casa un poco decepcionada porque Yaten no se quedará, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecida porque después de todo el día intentándolo, ya podré ir a descansar.

Decido tomar un baño y listo. ¡Al fin mi cama! Después de que mi deseo de descansar fue sin remedio boicoteado, al menos me acostaré a una hora decente y eso ya es algo.

Todo está tan callado, sólo puedo escuchar el sonido que producen las manecillas del reloj. Cierro mis ojos y hago el recuento del día, la visita de Mina, la deliciosa comida que compartí con Amy, el hecho de que Yaten regresara antes de lo planeado de Singapur, el paseo en motocicleta abrazada a él, esa manera suya de decirme que me quiere sin decirlo… después de todo, tuve un gran día. Ahora a dormir…

No puedo…

Al parecer el sueño que me persiguió durante todo el día se ha ido…

Tic… tac… tic… tac… El reloj de mi habitación parece reírse de mí… ¡No puedo creer que no me pueda dormir! ¡Maldición, ya no tengo sueño!

**:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Alguna vez les ha pasado algo así? **

**Sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, ya saben que soy feliz al saber de ustedes.**


End file.
